


Une occasion à ne pas rater

by Nelja



Category: Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Classics, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koroviev et Behemoth profitent du système soviétique pour organiser une vente bien particulière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une occasion à ne pas rater

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Boulgakov.

Behemoth distribue aux quatre vents des yaourts périmés depuis Mathusalem, des chaussures laides mais inconfortables, des préservatifs troués.

Koroviev préfère proposer des boîtes fermées portant les mentions "malice", "malchance", "disputes" ou "désespoir".

Ils remportent un succès certain.

Quand on questionne leurs clients sur leur santé mentale, ils bégaient "c'était gratuit" et puis "on ne faisait même pas la queue..."

Souvent, le ci-devant contestataire remonte leur piste. Par pure incrédulité, évidemment.

"Si nous voulons conserver notre réputation de service efficace, il nous faudra probablement infliger quelques entorses à l'espace-temps." suggère Koroviev."

"A toi l'honneur, vieil ami." miaule Behemoth.


End file.
